iTunes Drabble Challenge Allison Cameron
by peace-and-war
Summary: 10 Songs, 10 Drabbles with only the time of the song to write. Cameron centric, Chase/Cameron, House/Cameron possibly other pairings. Three drabbles done, more to come! Spoilers for Season 6 in Chapter 4.
1. According to You

iTunes Fic Challenge

Rules:  
1. Pick your favourite fandom.  
2. Put iTunes on shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs.  
4. You can only write for the duration of the song.

ACCORDING TO YOU- ORIANTHI

Everything that she did, she never felt like it was ever good enough.

Every move she made was watched closely and every step or procedure she did she felt like if she stuffed up or didn't do it right she was a goner.

Then her prince came along, the one who made her feel _special. _The one who helped her, even though she vehemently denied it, passing it off as just 'casual sex'. Whatever that was.

He made sure she felt safe, beautiful and happy.

For the first time since her dead husband she felt happy.

According to Chase: she was beautiful.

According to House: she was lobby art.

That's why she originally left PPTH with Chase, because he made her happy, and the cynical narcissistic ex-boss made her feel worthless.

And whilst she was filled with nostalgia with the thrill of working a tough case at times, she never regretted that.


	2. Wherever You Will Go

WHEREVER YOU WILL GO- THE CALLING

He missed her.

Plain and simple. After she quit, he fell hard.

When she married Chase, he shut down completely.

Everything that was building up over the years came to a head after that, and that's how he landed in a psychiatric facility, albeit because of himself.

Maybe he wanted to prove to Cameron that he was good enough for her, even though he knew she already knew, but he wanted to make sure it was on his own terms.

No matter how much he denied it, he would _always_ love her.

No matter how far away she was, or that she was married.

He would also suffer in silence; he was not a home wrecker.

But if she needed him, he would be there, as himself, as a person who would never say he needed her, but that his actions would scream.


	3. Poker Face

**A/N: Yes I know I have multiple other stories on hiatus, I'm using these drabbles to get back into the swing of writing, after no fanfic writing for quite a few months. Bear with me guys!  
****  
Reviews would be appreciated, because I continually love to improve as a writer!**

Also, sorry for the poor formatting/layout.

* * *

POKER FACE- LADY GAGA

Her emotions were hidden behind her mask.

Not trying to show too much, but to show enough to show that she was human, and that she cared. Even if she didn't.

The last few days were torture for her, Cuddy forcing her to work in such proximity to _him_.

Her feelings kept bubbling up at the most inappropriate of times, and thats when she needed to hide behind her mask again.

Doing his charting was okay, she could handle that, it was that that she couldn't move somewhere else to do it. She was being made to do it in _his_ office.

And she had to hide everything and mean nothing.

'_I'm not in love with you.'_

That was the worst thing for her to say, because she did, and was in love with him with all her heart, but she needed to let him know that the answer now was no, even though she so desperately wanted it to be yes.

She kept up her mask, and pretended everything was normal even if it wasn't.


	4. Pieces

**PIECES- SUM 41**

_**(Season 6- Ep 8 spoilers.)**_

_"I'm better off on my own."_

There was nothing she could do.

It was over.

She left him, because she couldn't handle it anymore.

Chase was her past, but only for six years, and only 2 and a half of them "together".

She didn't know where her future led, but she didn't want to be the woman married twice under the age of 35.

But this time, it wasn't up to fate what happened.

It was her choice, her active choice.

Maybe she was just better off on her own, and make do.

Maybe this was just what she was supposed to do, and be.

All she knew now, was that she was on her own, and the one man she truly loved would never accept her.

So, she was, for now, better off on her own.


	5. If You Could Only See

If You Could Only See- Tonic

House watched her, her fluent movements as she was bandaging up a man in the ER, her fluid movements when stitching up a four year old's arm, watching her as she comforted a woman whose husband couldn't be saved.

All he could do was watch. He couldn't tell her he was impressed, smitten with her. It was only a matter of time before she realised he was there.

What he didn't know was that she had seen him, when she was bandaging up the man, stitching up the four year old girl, and as she was consoling the woman whose husband was pronounced D.O.A.

She also caught the glimpse of his eyes, as they momentarily shone at her.

The she saw him walk away, without looking back.

He just couldn't muster up the courage to talk to her, to tell her that he loved her as much as she loved him. If only he could see the way she loved him.

And that's when she broke. 


End file.
